Of Feelings and Snow Kisses
by DiceDiesBabyLOL
Summary: After an innocent bickering between you and the resident Ice Queen, it unexpectedly turned into something much more meaningful. Who knew a day with the heiress could turn your 'friendship' into something else? (Reader x Weiss) (Mild NSFW ahead )


**Author's Note: Hey peeps! This is my first time writing something like this so, please be nice to me lol**

 **Since there's no guarantee when my comeback is actually real 'cause my fcking Microsoft expired and have very limited time before I really couldn't use it. Dammit -_-**

 **I planned this to be open to all genders, so hope you wouldn't get confused by the pronouns. Anyway, enjoy ~ Don't forget to RnR! It'd would help me improve and such, I'd appreciate it if you would - u -**

 **And also, I have no shame in writing this! :D**

 ***(Y/N) = 'Your Name'**

* * *

~ _Team RWBY's Room…_ ~

It's a Sunday afternoon and three of the members of RWBY went outside, leaving you and Weiss in the room for yourselves.

Yang and Blake went to town to buy a bunch of stuff for Zwei, meaning they have to go to a pet shop, much to Blake's displeasure while Ruby took Zwei out for a walk.

You decided to wear usual clothes and didn't bother to wear your combat clothes since it's a Sunday, ' _Besides, this is our only break from missions and classes and stuff.'_

You sat on Blake's bed, opposite of Weiss' bed, and began reading the book you borrowed from Blake. Weiss sat on her bed, cleaning her Myrtenaster.

Eventually, you got bored of the book and sat next to Weiss. You watched the heiress clean her rapier, "Why are you watching me?" Weiss asked, still cleaning the rapier.

"I got nothing better to do."

"Okay…?"

While cleaning her weapon, Weiss started to feel uncomfortable. ' _Granted, people tend to stare at me but I usually don't mind it.'_ But, this is different. Who knew he/she/they had that kind of effect on her just by staring? Weiss stopped for a while and glanced at you.

You noticed and looked back to her. Fiery orange eyes met icy blue ones, _'Never knew his/her/their eyes could be this beautiful up close…'_ Weiss thought as she continued to stare.

Little does she know, they both thought of the same thing.

Deciding to break the staring contest, you rose an eyebrow. "Hm? Is something wrong?"

Snapping out of her trance, Weiss blushed a little and returned to her business. She felt a sudden jolt in her heart, "N-nothing." _'Ugh, this feeling again.'_ You only hummed in response.

After what it would seem like forever, she finally finished cleaning her rapier. Weiss smiled in satisfaction that her beloved Myrtenaster became spotless. ' _It's so shiny, I can't see anymore.'_ You thought sarcastically.

She put it in the case that was under her bed and locked it after placing her rapier.

Now, the awkward silence began.

The Eidolon Holder tried to think of a topic they could talk about, something enjoyable and that can relate to Weiss. But of course, they're quite different from each other.

Then, he/she/they had an idea. It's not a topic but, it's always something he/she/they wanted to do or rather, confirm to Weiss. ' _And we're alone too. This is perfect.'_

The look on his/her/their face made Weiss contemplate her decision whether she'll go out of the room or to stay. _'I hope it's not a prank because I swear, I'll turn him/her/them into an ice block. But, I'm not gonna back down to whatever that is.'_

"Hey Weiss."

"What?"

You leaned closer, closing the distance between both of you. You flashed a cat-like smirk and leaned close to her face. To his/her/their surprise, Weiss didn't back away. Normally, she would back away if ever someone gets this close to her. _'She's challenging me. Alrighty then.'_

"Can I get your lips to speak my name?"

"Wha-"

Then, you kissed her. Her icy blue eyes widened in shock. It happened all too fast for her to see. _'Okay, this isn't so bad.'_ Once she opened her lips to breathe, your tongue immediately went inside, eliciting a soft moan from the heiress as their tongues started fighting for dominance.

Her body jolted from the surprise and pleasure she feels. Weiss could feel him/her/them smirk in triumph.

Eventually, Weiss succumbed. Her body started to fall to the bed but you quickly wrapped your right arm around her waist, pulling your bodies close. Weiss wrapped her arms around your neck on instinct for support, unknowingly made their kiss deeper.

You took off her tiara that kept her hair in a side ponytail and let it cascade on her back. You broke the kiss then started to kiss her neck, earning a gasp from the heiress.

Weiss gripped your hair, feeling immense pleasure from the Holder's soft, careful kisses. ' _W-what is this? I s-suddenly feel hot down there…'_ You traced Weiss' back with her hands slowly, teasing her and made the heiress wanting more.

"(Y/N)…! Mmmaahh..!" The heiress moaned and whimpered as you started kissing and licking the sensitive part of her neck with affection. It sounded so right for you to hear your name from the Ice Queen and it made you feel slightly aroused.

But, you controlled it and stopped before you did something that will make both of you regret it. _'I just want to confirm it but, I almost did something I shouldn't have.'_ You looked at Weiss and was greeted by a rather amusing sight.

Weiss' face was so red that it could rival to Ruby's cape. Her silver hair was a little messed up but still looked beautiful, hot even. She's panting in exhaustion at your little activity, trying to catch her breath.

The Eidolon Holder couldn't contain the animalistic side of him/her/them at the mere sight of the heiress, your mind going crazy at the things you want to do to her.

You suddenly feel something standing down below, ' _I forgot, it's mating season. Well, shit.'_ You have handled this particular season over the years through jerking off, but at the idea of you could do 'it' with Weiss almost made all your human instincts disappear.

Like animals, animal-like Eidolons experience heat sensation at the pit of their stomach, a season to release their 'frustration' through their desired lover.

Eidolon Holders can feel it too, regardless of _sex_. Since Ifrit, your Eidolon, is an animal-like Eidolon and that of a male. The Holder, too, will experience the same burning sensation. And added in a 'bonus feature', for reproducing purposes if your sex is _female_.

But it didn't go unnoticed by the white-haired ice queen locked inside your embrace.

You could see a blush dusting the heiress' face as she stared at something that's demanding attention. "(Y/N)…" His/her/their ears perked up. The Holder slowly looked up, afraid of meeting the heiress' wrath.

At the speed of light, you were pushed down the bed. The only thing's stopping you from getting up is the heiress' soft, delicate, petite hand on your chest. Her index finger making small circles on the area as if wanting to arouse him/her/them more.

Which is working, by the way.

"W-Weiss…" You groaned. Her delicate finger found its way through your zipper by your collarbone, on purposely dragging it down slowly until it reached the end. She put a little force on the zipper to separate the red-faced Eidolon Holder's shirt, revealing the bandages on the chest area.

Your build wasn't that muscular, but it's enough to make Weiss drool at the sight of your fit body. Seeing his/her/their flushed face and heavy breathing made Weiss inwardly smile, ' _Oh, how the tables have turned so favorably on my side._ '

The 'predator' slowly advanced on her 'prey', not without pulling her knee up at the center of her prey's 'stress'. Feeling it twitching and hearing her prey struggle, it made her more confident.

Weiss knew your sensitive spots, and now's the time to make good use of it.

She smiled seductively and blew on your flushed ear. "Tch…!" The Eidolon Holder was surprised at the new sensation and involuntarily moved your head to the other side, fully exposing your ear. ' _Why the hell did I do that?! Dammit, I could actually feel her_ _ **smirking**_ _! How did it escalated so quickly?!_ '

The heiress nibbled your ear, earning a surprised gasp from her prey. She slowly weaved her hand through from your stomach up to your collarbone. "Haa… Haa… W-Weiss…" The sensible side of you closed your eyes and tried to resist, but the other side of you wanted the opposite _so bad_.

Weiss boldly but lightly licked your ear as her right hand traced your hot neck. The feeling of Weiss' cool fingers travelling on your hot neck made you go _insane_ , wanting none other than to succumb to your inner desires and ravage already the girl on top of you.

You _hated_ the idea of being dominated when you wanted to _dominate_. Nope, absolutely not. It hit your poor pride like million knives stabbed through you.

And you're not letting the heiress get the last laugh.

"Can I get your lips to speak my name?" The heiress said as she continue assaulting your sensitive ear.

…That's the last straw, hell hath no fury like a beast aroused.

You pushed off Weiss by her shoulders, catching her off-guard. Soon enough, the Holder towered over the heiress, chest heaving up and down. They locked eyes, desire filled your fiery orange eyes.

Weiss suddenly felt something gripped inside of her. Is it fear? A side of her wanted this for who knows how long but her other side only wanted to tease you and leave you hot and bothered, as if shoving a trophy at your face for the achievement.

Seeing you suddenly got aggressive like this, _it turned her on_. But fear surfaced through her face and she instinctively covered her body. Yes, she wants this, but of course, she's _scared_. She doesn't know _how_ , she only knew based on what the books told her in the past.

Neither of them moved, as they realized the same thing.

This is their first time. Will they savor every second of it and love? Or…?

You felt the same. Hesitantly, you gulped before speaking. "Weiss? I'll stop right now if you want." The said heiress opened her lips to speak, but closed it again. Her eyes darted everywhere than to look at your piercing gaze.

' _Ugh, I really don't wanna be selfish, but I_ _ **seriously**_ _want to do it. But if we did it when she's not ready, that's considered as a crime, right? So-_ '

"(Y/N)?"

You blinked your eyes as you snapped out of your own thoughts, "Y-yeah?"

"…I want to do it."

' _Wait, what?!_ ' Your eyes widened at her response, "Are you su-"

"Yes, I am." Weiss quickly cut you off. "I've never done anything like this. Hell, we're not even _dating_ yet." _**'She's not wrong, ya know.'**_ The Eidolon stated the obvious. "Though, I think I lo-lo…"

You raised your eyebrows in anticipation, silently teasing her to finish it instead of you. Weiss grumbled in frustration and embarrassment as she can't get herself to say those three words.

"I… love y-you." Fireworks exploded inside of you as soon as the heiress finally said it, an indescribable feeling. You, admittedly to yourself after quite some time, have always been head over heels for the snow-kissed haired heiress.

It was gradual, at first. It developed further the more you got to know her. "At first, I only dismissed it as simply admiration. You're reckless, yet calculated at times. You're hotheaded, yet understanding. You're a goofball, yet can be serious."

"You annoy the _hell_ out of me, yet I oddly enjoyed it. There're still many things I admire about you, I just love it how you balance yourself out, (Y/N)."

"And after the times we spent together, I had unknowingly fell for you. I only realized it after the prom, but was reluctant to confess…" All the words coming out of the heiress' lips warmed your heart like never before, like a new spark of flame ignited within.

Weiss closed her eyes and bowed her head as a blush started to form on her face, "I have thought of the idea of dating you, actually. I'd very much like to do that, if you want to. I'll… wait for your reply."

Honestly, can this girl get any more adorable?

You smiled genuinely, bringing your face closer to her. "How 'bout this for an answer?"

…!

Weiss was surprised, to say the least, at what you did.

You softly kissed her scar by her left eye lovingly, as if trying to convey a message from the heart. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, though. A silent message that only the two of them understand.

Knowing you with your own special way of things, Weiss knew she's in for a ride she'd never intended of leaving. Warmth spread across her chest in happiness at the thought of the both of you doing silly things and such.

They gazed lovingly at each other, "So, still wanna do it or you have something else in mind?" You asked. Suddenly, the girl beneath the Eidolon Holder licked the underside of his/her/their chin, one of your sensitive spots.

Just the single act of affection was enough to send an electrifying sensation down to you, enough to wake 'it' up.

Weiss wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, bringing their faces closer and intertwined her hands together. She seductively smiled, "How's that for an answer?" She said huskily that sent shivers down to your spine at how turned on you are right now.

' _Heh, keep repeating everything I say and you'll pay ~'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: I added my Eidolon Holder concept to you (reader) for fun's sake xD**

 **I MIGHT continue this (*cough*wheretheycontinuethe'do'*cough*) if I felt like it. The reason I didn't was because it's too fluffy, I just couldn't no matter how badly I wanted it :p**

 **Again, hope ya enjoyed it! (lol who wouldn't?) Don't forget to review!**

 **See ya peeps and God Bless!**


End file.
